islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reggie
Reginald "Reggie" Lister Reginald "Reggie" Lister is the engine driver who likes to drive the trains. He is one of the main characters. Bio Reggie was singing a tune as he got onboard Gordon. Marty came and stop by to say "hi" to him as he tells him how he can drive the train. Just before taking off, he drove Gordon too fast and almost falling down at the edge. He was so scared after Rainbow accidently uncoupled the caboose off the passenger car and almost slipped. He begged Emmett and Marty to save him now and then held tightly for ages while the giant robot pulled him off the edge. After hanging on the edge, he was taken to the hospital and got himself healed, he would probably drive the massive white metroliner, Sven. Reggie drove the massive white electric train when he stopped by to see Biff Tannen. Biff talked to him about how it was handling and Reggie answered it was doing fine. He drove off and he crashed when the car was stuck on the tracks and wanted him to get him back on track. Reggie tries everything for him, but time is running out. A car engine is inside the massive white electric train, and his Metroliner engine is inside someone else's car. He and Doc Emmett L. Brown met Top Hatt at the courtyard to tell everything about the new trains. They went to see Herr Mann at the Loco Yard to find the new trains. They were all Bachmann, Wooden, ERTL, Take-Along/Take-N-Play, TOMY/Trackmaster, and Matchbox! Not even LEGOs. Reggie found out hard enough to find the Lego Trains so Herr Mann got an idea. He went off to call Lord and Brackett Bellborough to fetch the engine, Bessie. When the others, Marty McFly, Doc, Bob, and Biff waited for the train. Doc was so cross that there will be no train, no money, no job, no pay, and no coal. Bessie appears, and Top Hatt and Reggie came to see the Bellboroughs. Then He and Doc drove Bessie and willing to take two passenger cars and one caboose. When somebody's car crashed into one passenger car, that makes into one passenger car and a caboose. On the way to the wastelands, he saw a metroliner engine and found it from the broken car. They drove fast from the wastelands, past the steamworks, and back to Wellsworth. As for the next day, Gordon was fixed. Bessie was taken back to Winkstead Hall and the massive white electric train got back helping out with the other trains. So from the day on, Sir Clearence bought out a blue tank engine named Thomas. Naturally, Thomas and Gordon were teething troubles. Someday, Reggie talked to Top Hatt about Thomas. Later, he took Max Porter to meet up with the engine driver crew to have tea. Onboard Thomas, Reggie lets Max drive him. But when Thomas backed his coaches rough, he warns him to be careful. Later, he, Max, and Thomas were at Wellsworth. Thomas was uncoupled by him and later, he was derailed on the switch. Butch appeared and lifted Thomas back on the rails. Back at Tidmouth Sheds, he talked to Doc Emmett L. Brown about Max. Soon after, he used a cleansing tool to clean Gordon's undercarriage and so is Max. Doc is onboard Gordon and he explains to Max how bedly he is. He tells him to be a fireman so he can shovel coal in the fire box. But Max knows what to do is drive on diesels such as the massive white electric train. Both of them are onboard Gordon to take the evening train from Wellsworth to Vicarstown. After they're finished, they rode back to Wellsworth about the conversation. Back at Ffarquhar Sheds at the crack of dawn, Reggie wants Max to warm the firebox up. But as soon as Max put a tea bag in the firebox, the spark blew out a fire. Max yelled Reggie for help and he told him to take it away to let it burn itself out. But as soon as the bucket flew into the waste container next to the shed, it also caught fire. Reggie called the firefighters and the fire trucks to help. As a result, a fire engine and two rescue tenders fought the fires. Next morning, Top Hatt and Reggie were having a conversation. Afterwards, he and Max drove Thomas to Vicarstown to meet the station employees. They had tea and had a conversation. After the conversation, he, Max, and Thomas were back at Ffarquhar Sheds to meet Top Hatt. Still he talked to Max and Doc about the day before Larry's retirement. They went to a restaurant and ate the steak and drank the colas and then they were hearing the announcement from Lucas and Larry Thompson. After dinner, they went back home and the next morning, Reggie was on Caroline to talk to Marty McFly and drove off to see Max at Ffarquhar Sheds, he helped Max to prove he was a real railwayman. As much, he saw T.K. Maxx as he introduces to Max. The three were onboard Gordon to set off to Vicarstown. Later, the switch has caught the passenger wagon's wheel, Gordon's coaches were stuck. They heard the massive white electric train's horn which was coming straight toward the caboose. Max radios his driver to stop him for bumping into the back end of the caboose. At the end, he seemed relief thet the massive white electric train won't crash. Persona Reggie was the first one who speaks in British Accent. He was voiced as TurboJ. Attire Unlike all North Western Railway steam engine drivers, Reggie is dressed in a hickory striped blue engineer cap, white long-sleeve shirt, hickory striped blue overalls, red bandana, and grey gloves. Appearences Specials * The Trouble With Trains * The Trouble With Trains 2 * The Trouble With Trains 3 * Hero Of The Rails (does not speak) * Misty Island Rescue (does not speak) Voice Actors * Leonard Marion (The Trouble With Trains, onwards) Trivia *He is portrayed by Engineer Max, as he appeared in LEGO Trains, and LEGO World City sets. *Upon the CGI series, Reggie's CGI model is reused from one of the driver's models, modified with a beard added and different attire. Category:Humans